onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Looking Glasses
Looking Glasses are portals featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They first appear in the seventeenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History The looking glass takes Cora to Wonderland where she rises to power as the Queen of Hearts. Due to the prevalent threat of her daughter Regina, she kidnaps her husband, Henry, to which Regina requests the assistance of a portal-jumper named Jefferson to help her get him back. However, she lies and says the Queen of Hearts stole an item from her, rather than a person. They jump into Jefferson's magical hat together and arrive in a room of doors with each one leading to a separate magical world. Through a looking glass, they enter Wonderland and travel through a great maze to the vault belonging to the Queen of Hearts in the center. After Regina plucks out a box containing her shrunken father, they are chased by the Queen's soldiers, but manage to lose them in the maze. Back at the looking glass exit, Regina tears a piece of growth mushroom, which her father ingests and returns to his normal size. Jefferson realizes too late that he has been tricked since the hat only allow the same amount of people to go in and come out. He is entrapped while Regina leaves for the Enchanted Forest with her father. In the castle of a fearsome witch named Maleficent, she possesses a compact looking glass. While she is away, Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men enter in to steal her collection of gold for the poor. The newest recruit in the group, Will Scarlet, steals the looking glass, intending to use it so he and his beloved, Anastasia, can travel to another world. When Maleficent discovers the theft, she warns the Merry Men to return the stolen item. Robin Hood calls out the thief in the group, but no one steps forward. While trying to sneak off during the night, Will is reprimanded by Robin Hood, who realizes he is the thief, but allows him to leave, believing his punishment will come in the near future. Will returns to his sweetheart and as they prepare to jump into the looking glass, Anastasia's mother walks in to express disappointment at her daughter's actions. Nonetheless, the lovers leap into the looking glass to Wonderland, but their new life together is meager. They steal clothes and forge invitations to an upcoming royal ball, which ends disastrously after both are kicked out. Anastasia figures it'd be best if they returned to the Enchanted Forest, but before that, she wants to steal the crown jewels from the castle. The plan falls through when Anastasia betrays Will by accepting a marriage proposal from the Red King and ascends the throne as the Red Queen. }} Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *The looking glasses are inspired by the sequel to Alice in Wonderland called Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References it:Specchi Category:Portals Category:Magic